This project investigates the utility of the Brief Distress Scale for Diabetes, a rapid questionaire which screens for psychological disorder. The scales' associations with lengthier distress inventories, life stress level, diabetes quality-of-life, and glycemic functioning will be assessed in 150 individuals with Type II diabetes.